A multiple fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) a plurality of optical fibers (e.g., 12, 24, 48 optical fibers per cable); (2) a buffer layer that surrounds the optical fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer layer; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is protected by a coating. The buffer layer functions to surround and protect the coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damages.